


Flug Knows Best

by mellojello999



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, let the boy sleep, sleeping flug, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: Black Hat does his routine check in in Dr. Flug's lab, and he does not find what he expects.





	Flug Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps, this is my first fic, so let me know what you think! enjoy!

Black Hat’s office, or once, was reasonably quiet while he took care of paperwork for various clients that afternoon. There were no explosions coming from Dr. Flug’s lab, 505, well, wasn’t usually a problem at all during the afternoon and the worst of them, Demencia seemed to be keeping to herself today, which was a relief. She caused so much trouble. Between her, the clients and the ever present deadlines to get things done, Black Hat tended to get a little stressed at times. But right now, he was doing paperwork at a steady pace. It was nice. Almost, too nice. Black Hat sighed. It was just his luck that he had a staff that made him suspicious whenever the manor seemed to be running smoothly. With his luck, the only reason they were not causing trouble was because they had gotten into some trouble themselves. Glancing at the clock, he decided that it was about time that he checked on his scientist. It was not as if he would be able to get anymore work done anyway, if he was stuck wondering what his idiot minions were doing. And, if he was honest with himself, he made it a point to go see the doctor at least once a day to, “check on his progress”. Running a business on villainy could get stressful at times, and being around the doctor put him at ease, even if it had the opposite effect on the doctor. Black Hat smiled to himself. The doctor’s anxiety and timidness never failed to please him. Not that he would ever admit it, world’s top villain brought to his knees by the demure nature of a mere human? Bad for business.

Black Hat materialized by the entrance of the lab to a curious scene. Demencia and 505 were sitting at one side of Flug’s desk, Demencia was quietly giggling and grinning at Flug who was slumped over on the opposite side of the desk. It looked like he was asleep. Black Hat would be angry, and yelling at him to wake up and get back to work, but despite Flug being unconscious, he was still fixing the device that he was holding in his hands. Squinting, Black Hat crept closer, attracting the attention of Demencia and 505.

“Black Hat~, come over here, you gotta check this out” Demencia whispered, quite the opposite of her normal behavior. She looked like she was trying not to wake the doctor up, which was also out of character for her. As Black Hat drew closer, Flug finished the device in his hands, some sort of scanner, and set it aside. Demencia picked up another machine from the desk, and took it apart, setting all of the pieces out in front of the sleeping scientist. “When he falls asleep at his desk like this, his mind goes on autopilot and he automatically fix anything you put in front of him” she giggled. Black Hat was skeptical. Sure, Flug was a genius, he would not have hired him if he was anything less, And sure enough, Flug’s hands started to fit the pieces of the device to together while his mind did not waver from its sleeping state. Black Hat could only raise his eyebrows as he witnessed the doctor rebuild the machine as if he were awake.

“And that’s not all, it’s like he can tell what is wrong with anything. 505, hand me that stuff” the Blue Bear set a tray with soup and various spices on the table in front of Flug. Demencia, ever giggling, proceeded to pour an obscene amount of salt into the soup, so much that it even made Black Hat cringe a little on the inside. “Watch, he can even fix food” Flug’s hand crept toward the soup, feeling the bowl. It seemed that he identified it by touch before he removed one of his gloves and dipped his finger in the soup to taste it. He made a disgusted noise before he started feeling the spices, identifying each one before adding it to the soup. After a few more cycles of tasting and adding Flug hummed approvingly and pushed the soup toward Demencia, who made a noise of delight as she tasted it. 

“Boss, he is so crazy, he can just tell what something needs!” Black Hat, while intruiged by this strange quirk, was still a little irked by his employees. 

“Demencia... “ Black Hat growled “do you mean to tell me, that while Flug has fallen asleep, on the job I might add, you and the bear decide to mess around with him instead of waking him up? So all three of you are wasting time?” Demencia’s grin faltered ad 505 shrunk back as Black Hat got even more pissed. “And not only that, but this happens often? How useless can you lot get! I should punish each and every one of you for-” Black Hat’s rant was cut off by a gentle hand tugging on his coat. All eyes were on Flug’s sleeping form as he patted his hand up Black Hat’s body, looking for something. The strange thing, Black Hat let him. 

This had to be the first time that Flug had touched him. Like, sure, Black Hat had touched Flug before, shoving him out of the way, hurling him over a fence, but this was the first time that it had been the doctor to touch HIM. It… it made his brain stop working for a moment. He should be grabbing his hand so hard that it woke the doctor up from the pain. He should be shouting at him for daring to touch him. But, he couldn’t. He felt, a little fuzzy on the inside in fact, which puzzled him. While Black Hat’s brain was shorting out, Flug’s hand located his tie, and tugged him down. And, it was not as if Flug was anywhere near strong enough to yank Black Hat down, he allowed the doctor to pull him closer, curious to what he was trying to do.

Flug had sat up so that his face was level with Black Hat’s, but he was still completely asleep. Demencia and 505 looked on in mild horror and awe at the spectacle. Who would have thought that the timid and anxious man would be so forward as to grab their boss by the tie. Granted, he was asleep, but Demencia was already vibrating at the thought of what her boss would do in response to such audacity.

But it didn’t stop there.

With one have still holding his boss’s tie, Flug’s other hand came up to pat around Black Hat’s shoulder until it landed on his cheek. Once located Black Hat’s face Flug finally let of his tie in order to reach toward his own paper bag. Everyone present held their breath. Was Flug going to out himself in his sleep? 

Flug actually only lifted his bag up to expose his lips, so that he could plant a gentle kiss on Black Hat’s cheek. Black Hat was stunned stock-still. Demencia’s smile fell from her face as she witnessed her geeky co-worker kiss her boss before she could. 505 gasped quietly, afraid of what Black Hat would do in retaliation. Flug, gave a small, sweet smile before pulling his bag back over his face and lying back down on the table. Completely and blissfully oblivious.

…silence...

“You know Boss, if you wanted a kiss, I coulda given you one, easy” Demencia said, wiggling her eyebrows at her employer. That seemed to snap Black Hat out of his stupor, because all at once his face turned red, his hat started to smoke and he sputtered indignantly.

“Wha- no- I Don’t Need ANYONE to KISS ME” however, he did. He had been stressed out before with his insufferable clients and the multitudes of paperwork. High strung. Temperamental. But now, all he could think of was the feel of Flug’s hands on his person, and the warmth of his lips on his cheek. After casting one last glance at Flug he materialized out of the lab, leaving the sound of Demencia’s cackling behind. Once he was alone in his office. He allowed his scowl to fall, and thoughtfully tracing the place on his face where his sweet doctor had kissed him. Just thinking about it caused him to flush even more, and cover his face even though no one was watching. Black Hat sighed loudly. What was happening to him? What had he become? One small gesture from his adorable doctor had been enough to send him fleeing from the lab like a nervous child! Glancing up from behind his fingers, he found himself staring into his own eyes in the face of his portrait from across the room. And it was then he decided. He was Black Hat, the king of the black market, a villain’s villain, demon business man. He could handle this infatuation that he had. In fact, he could conquer it. 

\-----------------------------

Flug woke up to Demencia laughing and carrying on loudly in his lab, and oddly enough, a bowl of soup on his desk.

“Demencia, what are you doing here? Did I, did I fall asleep, oh m-man, what time is it?” Flug panicked, Black Hat usually came to check on him everyday, to make sure that he was working. He couldn’t be caught sleeping, not unless he wanted to sleep forever that is. Flug shivered at the very thought, Black Hat would not be kind. Demencia just looked at the ever anxious scientist with a smile on her face. 

“You don’t need to worry about Blackie, Fluggy~ he already stopped by” she sang. Flug froze, a cold sweat breaking out.

“H-he did? While- while I was asleep?” he stammered. His hands started to tremble and he looked to Demencia with worried eyes. She just grinned right back at him like she knew something he didn’t.

“Yea, he did. But don’t worry Fluggy, he seemed to get exactly what he needed”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? let me know, comments are deeply appreciated! hmu on tumblr @purplepeachface.


End file.
